


Sharing is Caring

by Deathcab4daddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Creampie, Dom Kuroo Tetsurou, Exhibitionism, F/M, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Name-Calling, Nekoma, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sharing, Spanking, Spitroasting, Submissive Character, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcab4daddy/pseuds/Deathcab4daddy
Summary: What happens when Kuroo jokes it's more likely Bokuto will sleep with his (Kuroo's) girlfriend than it is that Bo will pass chemistry and he does? Will Bokuto really sleep with his best friend's girlfriend? Will Kuroo join in on the fun?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 164





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks, here is my first work posted to ao3 and also my first 3some fic. I hope y'all enjoy! I am still a new writer so if you have any constructive criticism I'd love to hear it! <3 Sorry if any of the formatting is weird, I'm still learning how to break up large walls of text and dialogue properly.

You weren’t sure which was contributing more to the haze clouding your consciousness, the loud bass vibrating through your body, or the numerous drinks you’d consumed already. You curled up on the couch practically in your boyfriend’s lap. The occasional laugh left your lips as he joked around with his best friend. His warmth and heavy arm around your shoulders left you feeling content and slightly drowsy. A large hand stroked lazy circles onto your arm as you burrowed your face into his side. He dropped a kiss against the top of your head, 

“Would you mind grabbing Bo and me some drinks, baby?” Kuroo asked you, you pouted slightly at having to get up, but you knew moving around would wake you up, so you agreed. Taking their cups, you headed into the kitchen. You thought about grabbing one for yourself, but considering how much focus it took you just to walk in here, you assumed you’d already had enough. Once you filled their cups, you stepped back into the room where they were seated. You handed them their drinks, and your boyfriend pulled on your hips, so you fell clumsily into his lap. Thankfully he’d moved his cup out of the way. He kissed you passionately once you’d situated yourself in a comfortable position. You weren’t surprised, he always got handsy when he was drunk, you were shocked he’d been so PG tonight but it appeared that would be changing. However, he started talking to Bo again, so you just leaned back into him and listened to them speak, the deep timbre of Kuroo’s voice comforting you. He idly ran his fingers through your hair. 

“There’s no way you’ll pass chemistry this semester. I’ve tried everything I could think of to help you study, and you just aren’t getting it.” Kuroo said, laughing at Koutarou’s irritated expression. “It’s more likely you and (y/n) would hook up, and we both know she’s too into me for that,” he said, giving you a smirk. You smacked his chest. 

“Oh, hush, we both know you’re pussy whipped.” He laughed before placing a heated kiss against your lips and turning back to his friend. 

“That sounds like a challenge,” Bo replied. 

“Oh yeah?” Kuroo asked. Bokuto nodded 

“If I pass, I get to fuck (y/n); we’ll see how into you she is after that.” Your jaw practically hit the ground at his words. Your boyfriend let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back. 

“Sure, why not? It’s not like it’ll happen anyway. Plus, I don’t think you could handle her Bo; she’s pretty feisty.” You scoffed, 

“You can’t be serious right now.” They both just looked at you, and Koutarou’s eyes dragged over your frame hungrily. 

“I think he’s serious, kitten,” Kuroo whispered into your ear. 

“And you would be okay with that? You? Mr., I don’t like it when that guy from your class walks you out every day?” incredulity filling your tone. 

“Well, this is different; it’ll never happen,” he said, a lazy smile appearing on his handsome face. Bokuto just rolled his eyes. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that; now I have some serious motivation.” 

“I just won’t help you study anymore then,” Kuroo responded. 

“Wait, hey! That’s not fair!” Bokuto whined, and you both laughed at his quick mood change. You three hung out for around another hour before you and your boyfriend got up to head back to your shared apartment. When you reached your vehicle, Koutarou pulled you into a hug just like usual except this time he placed a chaste kiss against your cheek, 

“Soon, I’ll be kissing those lips of yours,” he said, giving you a cheeky wink, which caused you to giggle. 

“Alright, alright, stop flirting with my girlfriend, please,” Kuroo said, shoving Bokuto lightly, the two just laughed. 

“Oh? Already worried, buddy?” Bo teased him. Kuroo just flipped him off. 

“Nope, cause I’ll be the one fucking her tonight.” 

“Not if you’re going to broadcast it like that,” you said, rolling your eyes, but your smile gave away your true feelings. Your boyfriend opened the car door for you before tossing his keys to Akaashi, who had offered to be your DD. Akaashi had been upstairs studying the entire time, so this was your first time seeing him tonight. He’d been very stressed about a couple of his upcoming exams. You watched Bokuto’s trailing form as he walked back into his place, sending you guys a short wave. Kuroo made conversation with Akaashi, but the alcohol was starting to make you sleepy now, so you just rested your head against the frosty glass. Once you two arrived home and headed up the stairs, Kuroo pulled your sluggish form into the bathroom.  
“Here, let me,” he said, lifting you onto the counter. He gently removed your false lashes before wiping your makeup off slowly and applying your moisturizer. He’d seen you do this enough times to know what to do, plus there were a few times he’d done this for you. You thought back to your twenty-first birthday last year, where he stayed with you the whole night as you repeatedly threw up. He was always right there to hold your hair back for you, and you had no recollection of it. When you woke up, your makeup was removed along with your clothes, and you wore one of his favorite t-shirts. 

“I love you,” you mumbled quietly. He leaned down to kiss you before wrapping his arms around you and resting his chin on your shoulder. 

“I love you too, so so much.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay with what you said to Bo earlier? Would you really want us to have sex if he somehow passed?” You’d been wondering ever since he agreed to Bokuto’s challenge. You had assumed it was just because of the alcohol pumping through his veins. 

“Actually, I am. I trust both of you, and I think it would be kinda hot.” You moved back so you could look into his eyes. 

“Really?” He just nodded before pulling you off the counter and towards your bedroom. “Now come on, I said I’d be fucking you tonight, and that was still my plan,” he said, his voice deep and gravelly. A flash of heat surged through your body, and you nodded, dumbly following him towards your bed. 

A week passed by, and you, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto, were all out at dinner celebrating the end of the semester. Bo was weirdly quiet, and you were anxious that he had failed his chemistry course. He had worked his ass off, but the subject just would not click for him; however, you would shortly be proven wrong. Your boyfriend rubbed his friends back. 

“It’s alright; there’s always next semester,” he said. A smile started to spread across Bokuto’s face, 

“Actually, about that. I wanna show you something.” He whipped the test out of his bag and slammed it down onto the table, there in bright red ink, read the number 82. “Looks like you’ll have to pay up, Kuroo.” Both you and your boyfriend looked at each other dumbfounded. 

“Oh my gosh, congratulations!” you squealed excitedly. You forgot about the bet for a second as you expressed your happiness for your friend. 

“Wow, I can’t believe you did it,” Kuroo said, his trademark smirk returning to his face. 

“Yeah, and you know what that means Tetsuro,” he said, his eyes flicking back to yours. Akaashi just rolled his eyes, 

“You have to know this is a bad idea; I’m glad I’m not involved.” You assumed Koutarou had informed him about it; you weren’t surprised. He told Akaashi everything always. Both you and Bokuto looked towards Kuroo, 

“Well, I guess you’re right Bo,” he said, leaning back into his seat, feigning nonchalance. You knew his head was racing probably even faster than yours, but his calm exterior showed no cracks. 

“You’re in for it tonight (y/n),” Koutarou said, his eyes glinting. You repressed a shiver at the intense gaze he gave you. There was a change in the mood at the table as you were served your food shortly after.

Bokuto seemed eager to cash in on his reward tonight as he said he’d be riding home with you and Kuroo instead of leaving with Akaashi. Glancing at Kuroo, he seemed completely fine. You had to admit, you’d had the occasional fantasy about Bokuto, you saw him all the time since he was Kuroo’s best friend, and he was extremely handsome. With his broad shoulders, bulging muscles, and a few tattoos. You’d definitely been caught staring a few times when you three would hit the pool at your complex. What could you say? Were you not supposed to watch the water travel between his defined abs? You were only human. You were pulled to the present when Kuroo parked outside your place, and you three headed up the stairs. Once you three were inside, you looked over to your boyfriend, 

“So uh, how is this supposed to happen?” you asked. 

“Kiss her,” he said, nodding at Bokuto. The silver-haired male stepped forward before placing a hand on the back of your neck and greedily pulling you in. He tasted sweet from the beverage he’d had during dinner. You felt his tongue pressing against your lips, and you opened your mouth for him. He plundered you as his tongue slipped into every crevice in your mouth. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he pulled you up onto your toes slightly. His tall frame towering over you. Your eyes fluttered open when he pulled away from you, 

“You’re an excellent kisser,” he said, his voice more breathy and deep than earlier. You looked into his swirling gold eyes, and you could feel the heat starting to pool in your stomach. 

“So are you.” You looked back down at his slightly swollen lips. They were shiny from your aggressive kiss, and you just wanted to taste him again. He seemed to read your mind as he leaned down into you; this kiss was slower, though, full of passion. Instead of an aggressive fight for dominance, his tongue languidly slid into your mouth, sliding sensually against yours. You could feel your head spinning; with every stroke of his warm muscle, you could feel the fire in your core increasing. He bit your lip as he pulled away from you, and you let out a whimper at his actions. 

You felt his large hands slipping under your shirt and pulling you into him even more until you were plastered to his front. He groaned as he felt your breasts press against him, and he pulled back to look at Kuroo for permission to remove your shirt. You assume your boyfriend agreed because soon, your shirt was being lifted over your head. The cute bra you wore came into view. You felt especially attractive in this black push-up bra Kuroo had surprised you with for your last anniversary. Shivering, you felt Kuroo’s hands slid over your hips, where Bokuto’s hands had just been. 

“You know I love that bra.” he breathed into your ear before placing some kisses against your neck. Bo nodded in agreement at your boyfriend’s comment and reached for the clasp, 

“Can I?” You nodded, and he quickly undid the clasp freeing your chest to his passionate gaze. Kuroo pulled the straps over your shoulders to remove the garment altogether. 

“Touch them, they’re incredible,” your boyfriend murmured. Both you and Kuroo avidly watched as Koutarou lifted his hands to your breasts. He cupped them gently, almost shyly. You leaned into your boyfriend as Bo started to circle his thumbs around your nipples. A breathy moan left you, and you felt Kuroo grab your chin, turning your head to place a fierce kiss against your lips. You sighed into your boyfriend’s mouth when you felt your nipples being pinched. You wrapped an arm around Kuroo’s neck to steady yourself. “Let’s move this to the bedroom, yeah?” he offered after he pulled away. 

Once you walked into your room, Bokuto had his back to the bed. You pushed him down, so he was seated on the edge of the mattress, and you threw one of your legs over his hips, so you were straddling him. Bo raised his eyebrows, and Kuroo let out a laugh, 

“See what I mean? You’re in for it now,” he said, taking a seat in a chair in the corner of your room. Clearly, he seemed intent on giving you two some space and watching. Hungrily kissing the handsome male under you, you slid your fingers into his two-toned hair. You tugged it gently as you took control of the kiss. He groaned under your assault, grabbing your hips as you ground down onto him. After you thrust your hips roughly, he let out a hiss, and you pulled back from the kiss. You slowed your grinding down and stared deep into his eyes. 

“Does that feel good? Do you like the way I move my hips?” you asked him. He just nodded, lost in the feeling of you pressing against his hard cock. “Touch me, taste me,” you demanded. 

He started pressing kisses against your neck as you continue moving your hips. Kisses trailed down your sternum until you felt his soft lips pull one of your stiff peaks into his warm mouth. You moaned and pushed your hips down, harshly at the feeling of him suckling you. You sent your boyfriend a fiery gaze as you continued to grind against his best friend. He was watching you, raptly, which just fueled your desire. You moaned when you felt Bokuto begin to nibble at your sensitive nipple. He took your other bud into his mouth, and you dug your fingernails into his strong shoulders. He was pulling and pushing your hips now, helping with your movements. You pushed him off of you, 

“Let me show you how proud I am of you for passing chemistry,” you said. You dropped down to your knees, and you tugged at his jeans. He lifted his hips to help you remove his clothes. Removing his pants and boxers together, his weeping cock slapped against his abdomen. You looked at him from under your lashes, wrapping a hand around his throbbing dick. The pulsing organ twitched as you tightened your grip. He removed his t-shirt when he felt you push it up. Now he was completely naked; you swirled the tip of your tongue around the head of his cock. He watched you as you slowly slid your lips over him. 

“Fuck, suck that dick baby,” he said as you felt one of his hands slide into your hair. You began to take him deeper until you had taken half of him before pulling back. Beginning to bob your head, you stroked your hand in tandem with your mouth. You pulled off to spit into your hand to ease your strokes, and that was when you felt Kuroo behind you, 

“Come on, baby, I know you can do better than that,” he said darkly. He took his hands and gently pulled your hair back so it would be out of the way as you took Bokuto back into your mouth. You continued to take more and more of him in, and when there were only about two inches left, you felt him hit the back of your throat. Kuroo pushed against the back of your head softly when you tried to pull back. “Take the whole thing. I know you can.” he whispered, “Swallow for me.” 

You did as he said, and you felt Bokuto enter your throat. He let out a loud groan as your throat squeezed the sensitive head of his cock. “There you go, baby girl; I’m proud of you. You’re doing such a good job.” your boyfriend encouraged you. You moaned at his praise, which made Bokuto’s dick twitch, and he tightened his hand in your hair. After a short pause, Kuroo released your head so you could pull back and take a breath. You breathed in a deep breath as the appendage fell from your mouth. “You’re making such a mess, baby,” Kuroo said as he swiped his thumb over your bottom lip, removing some of the strings of saliva that were still connected to Bo. You watched him through hazy eyes as he stuck his thumb into his mouth. He kissed you before telling you to resume, but Koutarou shook his head. 

“I want to taste that pussy of yours,” Bokuto said in a gruff voice. He roughly pulled you up and flipped you over, so your back was pressed into the mattress. “Your turn,” he said hungrily as he practically ripped your leggings to get them off of you. He groaned when your matching thong came into view. You lifted your legs, bending your knees, opening yourself to him, and he let out a growl before he lifted one of his hands and moved it towards your mound. Raptured moans poured out of you when his thumb stroked circles over your clit through your underwear. “You’re soaked,” he said, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of you spread out in front of him. Kuroo leaned forward, grabbing the thong and pulling it down your legs. 

“She’s delicious,” Kuroo said, egging his friend on. Bo settled in between your legs and pressed a few kisses against your inner thighs. You watched him with a desire filled gaze as his mouth finally reached your core. A high pitch moan was ripped from your lips as you felt him swipe his tongue up all the way from your entrance to your clit. You reached for Kuroo as he sat on the bed next to you. 

“Please,” you begged, your voice catching as Bokuto began to attack your clit. 

“Please, what kitten?” he asked. 

“I want to taste you,” you said. The pleading in your eyes and voice was enough for him to acquiesce to your request. He stood and pushed his pants and boxers down before getting onto his knees, so he was at an angle you could reach from your position. You eagerly took him into your mouth. He groaned at the constant vibrations from your lips as you moaned from the oral assault you were receiving. You pulled off of your boyfriend’s hard cock when you felt Bokuto slip two fingers into your drenched pussy. “Fuck” you moaned, stroking Kuroo while you watched Koutarou’s fingers disappear into you over and over again. 

“Push as deep as you can and curl them slightly to the left.” your boyfriend told him. He followed those instructions, and you felt your hips jerk as he reached your gspot, pressing against it roughly. Bokuto increased the pace of his fingers once he’d found it, and your other hand clenched into the sheets. He leaned down, taking your clit back into his mouth as he propelled you towards your release. Your gaze flicked up to Kuroo, “Does that feel good, baby? Do you want to cum all over his fingers (y/n)?” he asked you. You nodded desperately, 

“Please, Tetsu.” 

“Cum baby girl, right now,” he demanded, and you threw your head back as you fell over the edge. 

Bokuto slowly removed his fingers from your core, and you sighed out in relief. Kuroo, however, had another idea. Your eyes were still closed, but they snapped open when you felt Kuroo spank your clit roughly. A few more rapid slaps had you closing your legs and pushing his hand away. He just laughed at you, 

“If it were just the two of us, I’d punish you for that,” he said. 

“I’m sensitive, I’m sorry.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss against your forehead, 

“It’s okay, baby, just don’t do that again.” Bokuto grabbed your hips and flipped you over, so you were on your hands and knees. Arching your back, you wiggled your hips at him tantalizingly, and he groaned. The bed dipped as he stood and placed a knee on the mattress. You moaned when you felt the head of his cock brush against your entrance. He pushed into you slowly, groaning at you, clenching around him. You moaned loudly when he bottomed out inside you. As he began to thrust into you, you looked over your shoulder to watch him. Kuroo placed a hand on your face to force you to look at him, he had another idea in mind. You were met with his cock in front of your mouth. You immediately began to suck him the way you know he likes. Moaning repeatedly as your body was wracked with sensation from Koutarou’s deep thrusts, you could feel your body being overrun with feeling. “Doesn’t she feel amazing? She’s so tight.” Kuroo said through clenched teeth as you took him into your mouth completely. 

“Yeah, her pussy is ridiculous,” Bo responded. You could feel another orgasm lurking as he sped up his thrusts. That caused you to lose your rhythm, but Kuroo had no problem with this as he started to fuck your face. 

“Are you getting close again, baby? Does his cock feel good inside that greedy little cunt of yours?” your boyfriend asked, delivering a harsh slap to your backside. 

“Fuck do that again,” Bokuto said. Kuroo continued to deliver blow after blow until you screamed around his cock as you were hit by your second orgasm. It felt like you were hit by a tidal wave as your whole body began to shake. “Holy shit, I’m gonna cum, she’s practically sucking my cock into her.” you heard Koutarou say. You felt heat cover your insides, which just extended your release. His groan was cut off, and when you glanced up, you realized it was because Kuroo had leaned forward and kissed him. The fire that had been cooling in your veins suddenly leaped back to life at the sight of them kissing. 

“Mmm, I could taste her from you.” your boyfriend said as he pulled back. You pushed against him so that he would remove his cock from your mouth. You had continued to suck him, but your jaw was starting to hurt. “Does that little mouth hurt, baby? Want me to fuck you too? Would you like that?” he asked you. You groaned and nodded. Even though you were exhausted, you would always be hungry and ready for him. He got up and adjusted your hips to the height he wanted before sinking into you completely. Kuroo didn’t give you any time to recuperate, he just immediately started harshly fucking you. “Bo get in front of her, make her clean you off.” 

“Oh, fuck yeah.” You knew you wouldn’t last long based on how your boyfriend was expertly fucking you. You were already sensitive from your previous two orgasms, and he knew exactly the pace and angle to use in order to brush against your gspot with every push of his hips. 

“Kuroo, please,” you begged as you stuck your tongue out to lick Bokuto’s member clean. 

“You already going to cum again, baby?” he asked, but he knew. He could feel you tightening around him. Grunting loudly, he felt your walls clamp down around him as you were sent spiraling over the edge for the third time. “Fuck I’m going to cum too.” He increased the pace of his next few thrusts, slamming into you before moaning loudly as you felt him also cum deep inside your pussy. As soon as he released his hold on your hips, you collapsed, completely exhausted. Kuroo lifted you gently before pulling the covers over you. “You did amazing baby,” he said. 

Your eyes were already closing as he and Bokuto got up. They left the room together, and Kuroo returned a few hours later. You know, because the sun had still been setting when you had first arrived at your apartment, and now it was around midnight. “Are you awake (y/n)?” he asked you. You stretched and hissed as you moved your legs, your body sore from overuse. “Come on, let’s clean you up some yeah?” he asked. You nodded, and he quickly lifted you and carried you into the bathroom. He cleaned you off gently, whispering sweet nothings to you the entire time before returning you to the bed where he pulled you into him when you both laid down. “Did you enjoy that?” he asked you. 

“Mhm,” you mumbled, nuzzling into his side. He laughed lightly before wrapping his arms around you tightly. 

“Go to sleep, I love you,” he said. You returned the sentiment, and you both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
